You See Only What We Want You to See
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: What you see isn’t necessary what is there. The staff of JAG is invited to an exclusive home. Who do they know that would invite them?
1. Chapter 1

**You See Only What We Want You to See**

Rooster dawn

_pairing: Harm/Mac_

_Summary: What you see isn't necessary what is there. The staff of JAG is invited to an exclusive home. Who do they know that would invite them? _

_Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright _

_infringement intended. _

_Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can get better_

part 1 The Invitation

1400 hours

Break room

JAG Headquarters

Harriet walked into the break room. She was very excited. She saw Jason, Jen, and Sturgis in the room. They were all getting a cup of coffee and talking about the invitation they had all received in their in box today.

"What's going on guys?" asked Harriet curiously hoping that they were talking about the invitation.

"We've been talking about the invitation we received in our in boxes today, Ma'am." exclaimed Jen.

"Did you get one Ma'am?" asked Jen.

"Yes I did Jen. I'm so excited. It has to be the social event of the summer." Harriet replied.

"Why's that Ma'am?" asked Jen a little surprised.

"Don't you know where the party is? It's in the most exclusive part of Mount Vernon. All the residences there are mansions. I can't imagine who we all know that would invite us?" answered Harriet.

"How do you know this Lieutenant?" asked Sturgis.

Harriet looked at him in disbelief. He had to be kidding. Doesn't anyone here know anything about Mount Vernon?

"I'm surprise that you don't know Sir. I heard that you are supposed to be quite the history buff." replied Harriet in amazement.

"I am Lieutenant, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sturgis replied.

"Does George Washington, leader of the Commonwealth of Virginia in the eighteen century ring a bell Sir?" replied Harriet as she walked away shaking her head. Men! Don't they know anything.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sturgis a bit taken by Harriet's reaction.

Now it was Jen's turn to laugh and shake her head in disbelief at his ignorance.

"Do you really live in a vacuum Sir? The Lieutenant comes from money Sir. Her folks have places up and down the East Coast. She knows who lives where and how long they have been there." replied Jen.

"Do you know anything about Mount Vernon Petty Officer?" asked Sturgis.

"Enough to know why she's very excited Sir." replied Jen.

Meanwhile in Mac's office Harm was working with Mac on a new case. Harm saw her smiling, almost grinning while she shook her head.

"What are you smiling about Mac?" asked Harm.

"I just saw Harriet doing a little jig out in the bullpen. Then she hurried into the break room where Jen and Jason are." smile Mac.

"I think she just saw one of the invitations that was sent around the office."

Harm smiled. He knew how Harriet could be. Sometime she got excited over the littlest things. Mac had once told him it was something only a mother would understand.

"How soon do you think it will take before she's knocking on your door?" asked Harm.

"Not for another hour. I told her I would be busy working on a case with you and I didn't want to be disturbed." Mac replied.

"Do you think that will stop her?" asked Harm.

"It usually does. Though you may be right in this case. This is something that she lives for." smiled Mac as she reached over and put a hand on Harm's hand.

An hour later sure enough Harriet was knocking on her door.

"Ma'am, did you see the invitation? Everyone in the office got one." exclaimed Harriet as she walked in to take a seat.

Mac smiled. The little things that got Harriet excited.

"Make yourself comfortable Harriet and tell me what has gotten you so excited."

"The invitations Ma'am. We've been invited to a party at one of the most exclusive neighborhoods in all Virginia. It should be the social event of the season Ma'am." yelped Harriet.

"I hardly doubt that Harriet. According to my invitation dress is casual. That's hardly an indication that it's the social event of the season." replied Mac smiling.

"But Ma'am, there is so much history there. Some of history most famous families have lived there. Aren't you excited!" yelped Harriet. She couldn't understand why anyone didn't understand her excitement.

"Harriet, it's just a party. If it was something special as you seem to keep implying, why would the whole JAG staff be invited. Only the senior staff would have been invited. Besides who do you know that lives in Mount Vernon that would have invited everyone." smiled Mac.

"You do have a point Ma'am, but I still think it will be a special day. A day we are all going to remember." chirped Harriet.

"I'm sure it will be Harriet. It will be interesting to find out who our benefactors are." smiled Mac.

Mac had to laugh to herself. If Harriet was so excited now, how was she going to react when she found out the reason why she was invited this weekend. It promised to be quite interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**You See Only What We Want You to See**

Rooster dawn

_pairing: Harm/Mac_

_Summary: What you see isn't necessary what is there. The staff of JAG is invited to an exclusive home. Who do they know that would invite them? _

_Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright _

_infringement intended. _

_Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can get better_

__

part 2 Time to Go

1300 hours

14 room Mansion

Mount Vernon, Virginia

A few days later a small caravan of cars pulled up in front of a large fourteen room mansion. They all had met at JAG to make the long trip to Mount Vernon. None of them except maybe Harriet knew how to get there. They were all afraid of getting lost.

They had started gathering at JAG as early as ten hundred hours. The Admiral had figured that if they were going to meet there, he might as well catch up on some work he hadn't gotten too.

Meredith had come along to keep him company. And keeping him company was what she did. The Admiral sigh as the peace and quiet of his office, his private domain, was violated with constant chatter. He wondered if she ever stop.

Fortunately for him the Roberts were early. Maybe they could occupy Meredith's time for an hour or two while he finally got some work done.

By the time they were ready to leave, there were five cars and twenty people. They had decided to car pool. There was no sense in taking everybody's car. And not knowing the parking capability the Admiral deemed it wise to take as few cars as possible.

Sturgis got out of the car and whistled before moving to the other side the car to let Bobbie out.

"Wow!" exclaimed Jason as he and Jen moved to join Sturgis and Bobbie.

"Do we know anyone who lives in a place like this Admiral?" asked Jason as the Admiral and Meredith joined the group.

"No one comes to mind Tiner. Who do you think it is?" smiled the Admiral as he looked over at Meredith.

"I don't know Sir. Maybe it belongs to Commander Manetti's parents. They're supposed to own a Virginia plantation." offered Jason.

"I don't think so Sir." replied Manetti as she joined them. She had come along with Sturgis and Bobbie.

"My folks live at least a hundred miles from here." she drawled softly as her smile lit up her face.

"They certainly have an impressive place, but it doesn't compare to this mansion and estate. They certainly would be envious."

"What about you Lieutenant? You're suppose you know all the movers and shakers in Virginia." deadpanned Sturgis.

"What? Why am I supposed to know Sir? I just know that this part of town is very exclusive." pouted Harriet.

Why did everyone think she knew who lived here? She was from Florida, not Virginia. Just because she was excited to be here and could appreciate what being here more than the others and what an honor it was, it didn't mean she knew who lived here.

"Why don't we just go up and knock on the door and find out." bellowed the Admiral getting tired of where this inane conversation was going.

It was bad enough listening to it on the ride up from JAG, from Meredith, Jen, and Jason, he didn't needed to hear it from the rest of his staff.

He was in dire need of a beer. Maybe he would be able to shake Meredith for a few hours. He loved her as much as any man loved a woman, but too much was too much. Let her ramble on about some nonsensical dribble with some of the ladies. It's what they do best he thought.

They were greeted at the door by an older gentleman about sixty to sixty five. He was tall and well dressed, but not overstated.

"Come in everyone. You must be the Harm's friends from the Navy. We've been expecting you." greeted Frank.

"Harm's friends!" was the common look among the crew. How does this man know Harm? Maybe Harm and Mac had arrived earlier so the man knew him?

"My name is Frank Burnett. Please come in, all of you. Most of the other guests are around out back. There's plenty of food and drink on the back porch."

He led them all to the back porch. Harriet, Jen, and Bobbie all were whispering about Harm, Frank, and this house. Wow! When they reached the back of the house the Admiral was surprise to see so many people already there.

He recognized a few of them. There was Tom Boone, Jack Keeter, Carolyn Imes, Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes and her husband. He noticed Harm and Mac talking to each other on a swing.

But what surprised him the most was all the children he saw. There must have been twenty or thirty. They were all running around playing some game. Lord only knew what it was, but they seem to be having fun.

He went over to see Tom. He wanted to introduce Meredith to him. He saw Harm's mother Trish talking to Tom. He was a little surprise, but then again no. Harm's father was a pilot who was shot down in Viet Nam.

Tom Boone was a former CAG who served many years on an aircraft carrier. He also was a pilot during the war. And didn't Harm mention to him once that Tom was his father's wingman.

"Hello Trish, you know this old seadog?" greeted AJ with a big grin.

"Who Tom? Of course AJ, he was my husband's best friend. They flew together for a long time before he was shot down." smiled Trish as she shook her head.

"Yeah, I even know her current husband, the use car salesman." grinned Tom.

"Right Frank. He's the man responsible for Junior. Made him the man he is today." grinned Tom.

"What's that, wild and crazy, slow to do as he is told?" grinned AJ.

"Yes, That would be me." smiled Frank.

"Don't forget obstinate and surly. He has a spirit that could be tame by only one woman." smiled Frank.

"Have to agree with you there Frank. He was really a loose cannon before Mac came along. She seems to keep him under control most of the time." offered AJ.

"Too bad he won't do the right thing by her." continued AJ.

"What's that AJ?" asked Tom.

"Marry the poor woman." moaned AJ.

"Harm has always been a man of mystery Admiral. I'm sure they are a few things about him that even you don't know." offered Trish.

"That I'm sure of, but there is very little about Harm that I don't eventually find out about. I think I have a pretty good handle on him." replied AJ.

"By the way this is my fiancee Meredith. She teaches Shakespeare at Georgetown." introduced AJ.

Meanwhile Harriet, Bud, Sturgis, Tracy, and Bobbie went to visit with Harm and Mac.

"Wow! This is a beautiful place Sir." exclaimed Bud. "I can't believe how big the place is."

"Yeah, it appears to be big Bud, but how big is it really all depends upon how many people are actually living in it." replied Harm.

"Sir?" asked a confused Bud.

"How many people live here?" asked Harriet joining in.

"Why is that important to you Harriet?" asked Mac.

Harriet was taken by surprise. She hadn't expected that question from Mac. She thought everyone would want to know everything or as much as possible.

"Ma'am? I don't understand." replied Harriet.

"Don't you respect the privacy of the people who live here. Isn't it enough that they thought it important enough to include you?" responded Mac.

She was smiling inside. It was always amazing that Harriet got so excited about unimportant things. Why did it matter how many people live here? Would it change her life? One wouldn't think so.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, you're right. It was rude of me to think I had the right to know how many people lived here." wailed Harriet as she slumped into chair.

"It's alright Harriet. Harm was implying that for a family of two this is a large place. For a large extended family of say ten, it's not so big anymore. It's all relative." smiled Mac.

"So Mac, who do all these kids belong to." asked Bobbie changing the subject.

"I'm not sure Bobbie. I'm sure some of them came here with their parents. Some ... might even live here. And I'm sure there must be a few from the neighborhood. Kids always seem to find a party to crash." giggled Mac.

She was enjoying this. Harm was beside her rubbing her back. Her friends were here and seemed to be having a good time. There were plenty of kids running around having fun. Something she wished she had more of when she was younger.

"This is truly an impressive place Sir." began Tracy. "My folks have a nice place being that it's a tobacco plantation, but this place is so much nicer."

"I wouldn't know Tracy. I'm a West Coast kind of guy, you know a beach bum." laughed Harm.

"And you know Mac was a marine brat. She grew up on military posts."

"Harriet's folks have a very nice place in Florida, but it doesn't compare to this." chipped in Bud.

"Ma'am, don't you wish you had all this?" asked Harriet.

"All of what Harriet?" asked Mac wondering why Harriet was still fixated on excess wealth.

"I don't mean the mansion per se Ma'am. What I mean is the house, the family, the neighbor's kids playing in the yard, having friends over for the afternoon, the relaxing and having a good time. Don't you want this Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

Mac sat there thinking for a few moments. She wanted to handle this in a manner that would enlighten everyone, but she didn't want it to come out too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**You See Only What We Want You to See**

Rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: What you see isn't necessary what is there. The staff of JAG is invited to an exclusive home. Who do they know that would invite them?

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can get better_

_part 3 What do you want_

1600 hours

back porch

A few hours later the kids were all playing in the back yard. The adults were sitting around on the back porch and accompanying deck. Harriet as usual seemed to be another world as she took in the atmosphere of the place.

"What's up with Harriet? She's here, but she's not. She seems to be in another world." pondered Harm as he looked over to Bud.

"I think she is. It was all she could talk about the last few days. I don't know what it is, but she's fascinated by places of wealth. I don't know, maybe it has something to do with coming from money. Her parents are very well to do." moaned Bud.

"I'm surprise at you Bud. You're a well grounded individual. I wouldn't think it mattered much to you." responded AJ.

"It doesn't Sir. I don't think it really matters that much to Harriet either, but some times she seems to get caught up with everything." replied Bud.

"Well anyone would be impress with this place Bud. I understand it has fourteen rooms and sits on a ten acre estate." added Sturgis.

"That's a lot of room Sir. I wouldn't know what to do with it." moaned Bud.

"I'm sure Harriet could find something to do with all that room." smiled Bobbie.

"Yeah, let see, there's enough bedrooms for her, Aj, Mikey, Big Bud, and her parents." laughed Sturgis.

"And any other lost relatives." snickered Bobbie.

A look of fright came across Bud's face. There was no way he wanted her mother or his father around, especially together in the same house. Everyone laughed at his expression. It was bad enough when they visit for a day or two.

Harriet finally came out of her stupor and sighed.

"What's the matter Harriet?" asked Mac.

"Don't you wish you had all this Colonel?" sighed Harriet.

Mac smiled. "All what Harriet?" she asked.

"This Ma'am. The big house, the big back yard, all these children playing in the yard." Harriet sighed again.

"I thought we talked about this earlier Harriet." replied Mac.

"I know Ma'am, but still don't you wish you had all this." Harriet sighed.

Mac realized that she was going to have to come clean. There was a look of confusion from everyone. The Colonel wasn't married so why would she want all this?

"Harriet, don't you think she should find a man and get married first? Then she can worry about buying a house and having kids." rebutted Bobbie.

"She has found the man Bobbie." wailed Harriet.

"You mean Harm? Please! ... I think he brain damage. I don't think he would know what a good thing was, ... even if he saw it." teased Bobbie pausing for effect.

"I don't think you would say that Ma'am if you saw them together everyday. You don't see the looks they give each other. You don't hear the little term of endearment they give each other." wailed Harriet.

"Yeah like Stick boy, Flyboy, squid, sailor, ninja girl, jarhead, marine." teased Sturgis.

Everybody laughed. They all knew Harm and Mac had an unique and special relationship.

"Alright sometimes they do act a little weird, but they're in love. They are both so wonderful with little Aj. You can see the love they share." sighed Harriet wondering why they were giving her a hard time.

"Never going to happen Harriet. I think they rather work together than get married. They get to spend more time together that way. They work on cases together, have working dinners.

They go on all those investigation together, especially last year when they were in Afghanistan. If they were married they wouldn't have been able to be there together. Someone else like Singer would have gone with Harm instead." argued Sturgis.

Everybody laughed at the thought of Harm trudging through the wilderness of Afghanistan with Singer complaining about something and everything. He would have an ulcer, and maybe would have killed her somewhere along the line.

Harm and Mac sat back in their swinging chair. They were so amused that their friends knew so little about them. It was true that they loved working together, but they enjoyed being together even more.

Working together was just the icing on the cake. They knew what it was like to be together and they knew what it was like to be separated. They had been in the service long enough to be together.

Mac thought it was time to intercede. Since Harriet seemed so intent about knowing what she wanted, maybe it was time for her to tell Harriet and dispel any misinformation.

"What is it that you think I really want Harriet?" asked Mac. "What makes you think that I don't already have everything that I want?"

"Ma'am?" asked a confused Harriet. She felt as though she was being called onto the carpet.

"I get them impression that you believe you know what I want or need better than I do. I would be very interested as well as everyone else here in hearing what you have to say. What is it that you think I want? It's not very often a junior officer has permission to comment on a senior officer's life." ordered Mac.

"Ma'am!" replied a scared Harriet.

"Go on Harriet. We're all interested in what you have to say." ordered Mac with a smile.

"Ma'am are you sure?" wailed Harriet.

"Go on Harriet. I'm waiting." ordered Mac.

Harriet began squirming in her seat. She looked over to Carolyn and Jen for support and encouragement, but both of them sat there quietly ignoring her. They didn't want to be involved in career suicide. She took one more look at them pleading with her eyes.

"We're waiting Lieutenant." ordered Mac.

She had a gleam in her eye. She was the cat and Harriet was the mouse. She could play this game all day.

"Well Ma'am, it's the general consensus of the office that you are in love with the Commander and that he is in love with you." began Harriet nervously.

"And whom may I ask Lieutenant, forms this consensus?" asked Mac with interest.

Jen, Carolyn, and Jason were all mumbling under their breath "Please Lord, don't let her mention my name."

Harriet looked nervously around. It appeared to her that she was in this alone.

"Most of the people in the office ma'am. I don't feel right mentioning their names." wailed Harriet.

"Alright Harriet, I think I know who they are anyway. Please go on." ordered Mac.

"Well Ma'am, we all believe that you wish that the Commander would ask you to marry him, you know because you're in love him. We also think you want to have your own family.

We see how wonderful you are with little Aj. You would make a wonderful mother and the Commander would make a great dad." whimpered Harriet still squirming in her seat.

"What about you Carolyn? Do you agree with the Lieutenant's assessment?" smiled Mac.

"What? ... How would I know Sarah? I haven't been at JAG the last four years before last week. I would agree that you both make a great couple and belong with each other." replied Carolyn.

She knew better than to get too involve with this discussion. Mac looked over to Jen. Jen had the look of a young girl looking for a place to hide.

"What's the matter Jen? What are you afraid of? I've heard about how well you handle the Admiral. I'm sure Jason gave you a list of ways to steer him in another direction when he became angry." smiled Mac.

"Ma'am, all I know is, you and the Commander are very wonderful people. It was your belief in me that gave me the confidence to turn my life around to become a better sailor. I've learned so much from you while being under your command." stated Jen.

"I guess you're right Admiral, she is good. She handled that situation almost as well as Jason. I'm sure she will be much better in another year." smiled Mac.

At first Jason felt very good about Mac's praise, but upon reflection he wondered if instead he had been insulted.

"Jason, don't look perplex, it was a compliment. Now that you're a lawyer, you're going to make a great politician someday." replied Mac as she looked over to Harm and smiled.

"Thank you Ma'am, It is my goal someday to be the SecNav." smiled Jason.

Everyone laugh. They couldn't believe that Jason wanted to become the SecNav. It reminded them of Singer the day she said she wanted to be the first female JAG.

"So what else do you think I want Harriet?" asked Mac.


	4. Chapter 4

**You See Only What We Want You to See**

Rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: What you see isn't necessary what is there. The staff of JAG is invited to an exclusive home. Who do they know that would invite them?

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, it's the only way I can get better_

_part 4 The real truth of the matter_

Harriet gulped. She had thought or had hoped that Mac had gone in another direction and had forgotten about her. But she should have known better.

"Well Ma'am ... we have seen how wonderful you were with Chloe, and little Aj just loves you. You are so great with him. How can anyone not see that you want kids of your own?" wailed Harriet.

"How can anyone who has known you as long as many of us have, not believe that you want to be with Harm and have a family. You two belong together, you're soul mates." wailed Harriet.

"And what makes you think that I don't have all that now Harriet? What makes you think we aren't married? After all many of you believe we fight like an old married couple.

What makes you think I don't have any children already Harriet? I'm not exactly a child. Why do you think I'm so good with children? Did the thought ever occur to you that I may one or two of my own?" challenged Mac.

"You and the Commander are married?" asked Jen.

"You have kids?" added Bobbie.

"I didn't say that. What I did was challenge your preconceptions of what kind of relationship Harm and I have. All any of you really know is what we have led you to believe. What is the truth? Does anyone really know? Does anyone really care?" proposed Mac.

"You know, what makes all of this very interesting is, that none of you think I'm completely happy with my life. I'm thirty six years old. Harm is thirty nine. We've lived long enough and experienced enough to know what makes us happy.

What I also find interesting is, your view of us is base on the last seven years. You think we never had a life before we came here. Did the thought of who we are, may have been formed many years before coming here to JAG?

Would it surprise most of you that Harm and I both began law school the same year. Harm was twenty seven. He had just survived a ramp strike and was starting a new career.

I was twenty four and was returning from Japan where my CO had been impressed with my negotiating skills and how I handled disputes with the local population. We both arrived at Georgetown in the fall of 1991." said Mac as she began her story.

There was a gasp "Ooh!" from the crowd as they listened intensely to Mac. Then they all quieted as quickly as possible to hear more.

"We met for the first time in a 0900 hour class. He saw me sitting near the front of the room and came to sit next to me. He asked me 'Diane, what are you doing here?' He gave me one of those flyboy smiles of his.

I looked at him with a surprised look on my face. Who is this guy? Who does he think he is? God's gift to women? I said 'Pardon me! I don't know who you think I am sailor, but my name is not Diane.'

He looked puzzled for a moment before replying 'You looked like an old classmate of mine from the academy.' I scoff at him 'Yeah right. I'm sure that line works wonders for you all the time sailor.'

He smiled at me as he pulled out his wallet. I told him 'And I'm sure all the blond bimbos love that smile too.' He kept on smiling and opened up his wallet. He pulled out a picture of a girl in navy whites. I was shocked when I saw the picture.

The woman in the picture looked just like me. I was speechless. He told me all about her and that her name was Diane. They were good friends and that she helped him during his recovery.

It was at that time he introduced himself as Lieutenant Harmon Rabb Jr. I told him my name was Sarah MacKenzie. He then kissed my hand." sighed Mac as she continued the story.

Once again there was a gasp "Wow!" but this time it came only from the women present.

"I always knew you were a quick worker buddy, but that's even quick for you." smiled Jack.

"He took me out to dinner and dancing that night. We began dating shortly after that. After the first semester we took all our classes together. We finished up in three years. After graduation he came here to work and I went to Europe." smiled Mac.

"So let me get this right. You dated for three years before you went to Europe and Rabb came here. Two years later you got assigned here. Why haven't you two been dating since you both are here together?" asked Sturgis.

"Why would we do that Sturgis?" asked Harm.

"It sounded like you two loved each other." replied Sturgis.

"Maybe they were afraid to be charge with fraternization Sir." answered Jen.

"Jen, fraternization charges only refer to two people engaging in a sexual relationship while serving in a combat role while stationed in a combat zone. Besides they are both equal in rank so it wouldn't have made a difference." replied Carolyn.

"And here I thought it was because they were afraid of the Admiral." joked Bud.

"Lieutenant! They better be afraid of me, just like the rest of you!" bellowed the Admiral, who looked over at Tom and grinned.

Then it dawned on Harm. "Honey, I think you forgot to tell them the whole story." grinned Harm.

"Honey!" chirped Harriet, Carolyn, Jen, and Bobbie. Mac looked a little confused at first and then realized he was right.

"Oh, That's right, I guess I forgot to tell you that Harm and I got married after the second semester. He proposed before finals of our last class together that semester. We got married at the end of the summer.

For some unknown reason to me and the rest of the class at the time Harm was standing there in his dress whites when I arrived for the exam. Everyone was buzzing about it. Before then no one knew we were in the military.

Harm took my hand and led me to one of the chairs in the front of the room. The whole classroom became very quiet. I looked around very embarrassed. Harm got down on one knee and took my hand.

He then slipped an engagement ring on my finger and asked me to marry him. I was just sitting there. I was so stunned. I couldn't think or talk. Everyone was staring at me waiting for an answer.

I'm sure it seemed like ten minutes to Harm, but it was really only fifty two seconds. I finally said yes to him. He pulled me up and kissed me like I've never been kissed before. I thought it was going to last forever, but the teacher had other ideas." she concluded

"Wow! That's a fantastic story Ma'am!" chirped Jen.

"I think we're going to have to have a talk in my office Monday." bellowed the Admiral.

"Why's that Sir? It's all in our personnel records. We've been married for eleven years Sir." replied Harm.

"Then why is this the first that I've heard of it Rabb?" asked the Admiral.

"I don't know Sir. It's not really a secret. Most of our friends do know." replied Harm as he saw the 'What about us' look.

The Admiral looked around the gathering as if he was asking who knew about this. Jack Keeter was the first to volunteer.

"Mac told me about them four years ago after I spent two nights with her in the desert of Iran. I gave Harm a chewing out about why I hadn't been invited and why he hadn't told me in Cuba."

Tom Boone was next. "Sure AJ, I knew. I was invited to the wedding. It was beautiful. They had the wedding in the Naval Academy Chapel at Annapolis."

A few more of Harm's flying buddies owned up to hearing about Harm getting married. The Admiral and everyone else sat there stunned never in the world did they figure that Harm and Mac were married.

They had all thought that Harm and Mac were in denial about their feelings. That they denied the love that was so obvious to the rest of them. How could it be that they were so wrong? That what they saw was in reality Harm and Mac sharing their love with them.

Harm and Mac looked around and saw all the surprised looks on their faces. They thought that maybe they could play one more on them. Mac looked at Harm. Harm nodded his head. Mac stood up in an effort to get everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make. I know it's not April any more. That it is really July, but you know what? April Fool." yelled Mac.

Mac, Harm, and Jack began laughing.

The women; Harriet, Jen, Carolyn, Bobbie, and Meredith to name a few, were very upset. They had thought that they had heard the most wonderful love story of their lives, only to have been told that they were fools for believing the story.

Harriet and Jen wanted to say something but knew better. Carolyn and Meredith wanted to say something too, but they realized that this wasn't the time or the place. Harm and Mac were their friends.

Bobbie however wasn't so understanding. She was one person who never liked to be embarrassed or made a fool of. She was more than capable of doing that to herself without the help of others. Harm and Mac had embarrassed her many times before, but usually it was because she had been too lazy to do her homework and be prepared.

Not this time. But before she could say anything to Mac three young children ran up onto the porch with the youngest jumping into Mac's lap. He gave Mac a hug. Then the other two hugged her as well.

"Mom! Is it time for dessert yet? We've been waiting forever for the cake and icecream!" wailed the smallest child. Once again everyone sat there stunned.

It had been hard enough to learn that Harm and Mac had been married for eleven years. Then for Harm and Mac to tell them it had all been a joke. Now if they understood what they had heard right, not only were Harm and Mac married, but they also had three kids.

"What? You didn't think that after eleven years of marriage we didn't have a few children." laughed Mac.

"But when Ma'am? You've always looked so slim." asked a stunned Harriet.

"Well believe it or not I had two of them before I came here to JAG. The youngest I had the summer Harm and I were in Russia looking for his father. It was one of the reasons why no one bothered us while we were there." smiled Mac.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to all of you, our children. The oldest is Matthew, he's ten. He was named after my Uncle Matt. I want him to be a marine, Harm wants him to be a squid.

The next is Victoria, she's eight. She's my little angel. She was Harm's special graduation, goodbye gift he gave me before I left for Europe and he came here to JAG.

The youngest is Harm the third or affectionately known as Trey. He's five. As you would guess if ask, he wants to be a pilot like his father.

And finally just for your edification Harriet, this home or mansion as some would call it belongs to Harm and me. The kids lived here full time. Trish and Frank watch over them when Harm and I are working.

Harm and I spend every possible weekend and day off here with them. It's very tough. We miss them when we're not here. But it's a price we're willing to pay for serving our great country."

****

_The End_


End file.
